She spoke words that would melt in your hands
by Backblack
Summary: The new girl at Hogwarts and bachelor Sirius Black get involved in a steamy yet slightly confusing relationship. We'll see were this goes c: (please please please review, I'd like to know what you think of what I've written so far, you opinion matters to me. Also, if you want me to read one of you HP stories, let me know, i'll be glad to) xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Central Park is the most visited urban park in the USA and one of the most famous sightseeing spots in New York. It's nearly twice as large as the country of Monaco. You might say it is almost like a city inside the city. You can pretty much do anything there. Boating, birding, rock climbing, ice skating, riding horse drawn carriages, are some of the available activities. It has cafes, restaurants, playgrounds, lakes, a Theatre and a Zoo! An actual Zoo! There's art all over, mostly sculptures and an exotic and exciting range of fauna and flora.

I love it there. Almost every morning I go for a run in the park. Some nights a sneak out to gaze at the stars by the pond and return home only after the sun has come up. I attend almost every art performance, whether it is a theatre production or an open-air concert or opera.

Overall, it is and will always be a big landmark in my life. And to think this might be the last time I walk its grounds, the last time I lay on the grass watching the stars and waiting for the sun to come up. The night air is brisk but I'm not cold. The mix of resentment and sorrow (for living New York and my old life) and excitement and anticipation (for London, Hogwarts and my new life to come) heats my blood.

I stand up and make my way up to the Carousel. It always looks so gloomy at night, empty, without life. It reminds me of mum and how she would take me here every Sunday when I was little. She died when I was five. Some muggle burglars shot her on a dark alley one afternoon when she had gone out to buy a few things by herself. She was so young and so beautiful. My nana says I'm very much like her, but I don't see it. She also says her son (my dad) was lucky to have her and that he will never find anyone who can compare to her. That didn't stop him from trying.

Only two years after she had passed he re-married. My stepmother's name is Persephone and she is British like my mother. But she simply doesn't compare. She has an affected high pitch voice and accent contrasting with mum's sweat melodic tone, so pleasant-sounding and soothing. She's as fake as a three dollar bill. In front of dad she's all sugar and spice and everything nice. But when he is not around she reveals herself.

I blame her for our move because dad would never have accepted that position at the Ministry if she hadn't pressured him to. She used all her cunning and all her skills and tricks to convince him that it would be an improvement career wise and that Hogwarts was a much better school than Aberdeen (the school I attended in Manhattan). She insisted on Byron attending Hogwarts and on us moving to London immediately even if that meant completely uprooting me on my last year of school. And he's not even going to school until next year. But he caved in. And what makes me even madder is the fact that he wouldn't move for mother, when she wanted me to go to Hogwarts like she had, but is perfectly contempt to move when the bitch asked.

I'm trying to remain calm. I didn't panic or show any emotion at dinner when they told us "the news". But when I got to my room afterwards I felt an unbearable urge to escape. I couldn't help myself. And that's why I'm here, in the middle of the darkness, with only a pair of shorts and an oversized shirt in spite of the cold.

After I circle the carousel a few times a walk a little further until I reach the Bethesda Terrace. I sit on the edge of the fountain and take a piece of paper form the pocket of my shorts. It's an old picture, crumpled up from years of being hidden. I removed it from an album after mum died, so that I could have her with me at all times. In it her younger self is in her Hogwarts uniform, sitting on a stone bench. At first she's sitting alone, smiling and waving. But soon she is joined by a younger dad, also in school robes. They met at Hogwarts and started dating in their last year. That's when this picture was taken. They look so happy and youthful.

This makes me thing of all the good things mum has told me about the place. And now I almost look forward to go there. Then I remember I'll be the weird kid that arrived in the last year when all the groups are formed and all the friendships solidified. I won't be able to truly experience Hogwarts the way mum did. I feel like crying but I'm too tired from all the walking and the cold. I should probably go home.

I got home around four, frozen to my bones and got immediately into my bed. Someone came into my room to wake me up for breakfast, but I ignored it. I only woke up around noon. Got up, took a shower and started packing. We're leaving tonight, after dinner. That's how considerate they are. They only told me we are leaving one day before the trip. It's absurd. Like they were afraid I might have run away if they had told me earlier. I probably would have.

Packing is insane. I don't even know where to start. I decided to begin with the books. There are quite a few. Then all my boxes and decorations and pillows. Next are my clothes and shoes. The furniture will be packed by someone else, after we're on the plane, so I finish quite fast. I go to the room in front of mine which belongs to Byron.

He's sitting on the floor by the window overlooking the park. Even though he his only my half brother I love him immensely. He a lot more like my father then like his mother, thankfully. When I close the door behind me he turns around, a bit surprised.

"Where were you last night? I went to your room because I couldn't sleep and you weren't there ..."

"I went to the park, to clear my head."

"Are you sad?"

"No, don't worry, I'm fine. It's only a year. And then I can follow my plan and travel the world." I try to smile but cant' fully manage to do it. So I change the subject a bit. "Have you packed everything?"

"Yeah" he says, without looking at me.

"What's the matter panda? Aren't you exited about London? And Hogwarts? Think of all the new friends you're gonna make next year and all the things you'll learn and all the adventures you'll have!" as I say this I sit next to him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"I know, I know, it's just ... You'll be gone all year and then, after graduation, you'll leave for good. I'm gonna miss you ..."

"I'll visit you whenever I can, I promise." I kiss his forehead and hug him more tightly. We stay silent for some time until it's dinner time.

I stay quiet throughout the entire meal, staring at my plate. They don't seem to notice it though. They're too busy discussing travel arrangements.

We leave right after we finish eating. The UK is too far away to go by Floo Powder so we use muggle transportations, namely plane. Most of our stuff is coming with us right away but the furniture and some of the larger boxes are only going tomorrow. I'm taking some sleeping potion so I guess I'll be out for most of the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Thankfully they let me come alone to Diagon Alley to buy everything I for next year. I'm starting with the books. I chose a bunch of subjects for next year. Apparently at Hogwarts you choose classes according to exam grades and it seems my results allow me to choose any subject I want. Since I don't really know what I want at the moment I chose as many as I could and them some more. I'll have to drop a few once I get there but I'll figure it out latter.

The man behind the counter at Flourish and Blotts looks at me with a funny look when I hand him over the list of books I mean to buy. I ignore it and take a stroll around the store while he gathers all I've ordered. There are some amazing books here and I collect a few to buy for a bit of light reading. I end up with a pile of over a dozen books to add to the previously ordered. Now the people next to me are staring at me while they leave. I'm left wondering whether I have something on my face.

The little bell at the door rings announcing the entrance of new costumers. Another salesclerk appears from a side door. A group of four boys enters. First to come in is a tall thin boy with untidy black that stuck up at the back. He wears glasses and a brown leather flight jacket. Right behind him came an extremely short chubby boy with small watery eyes and a pointed nose followed by a taller lad with light brown hair and pale face with premature lines. Lastly came a tall, well-built, darkly handsome young man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes, and an air of casual elegance. My eyes lingered on his person for some time before I turned back to the counter and to my books that I was placing inside my brown leather bag. They approached the balcony and proceeded to present their order to the salesclerk while animatedly talking to each other.

After I paid for all the books and left the store. There's still a lot of things I need to buy and a lot of stores I need to go to: Madam Malkin's for robes; Potage's Cauldron Shop for a new cauldron to replace my old battered one; Scribbulus Writing Instruments for parchment, quills, ink and stuff like that; Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for potions ingredients.

Once I was done with all the school shopping I went to Sugarplum's Sweets Shop to buy some sweets for Byron. Amongst the ever going crown of teens buying sugary treats I spot the boys from Flourish and Blotts. For a moment or two I think the tall handsome guy is looking my way but I'm sure I just imagined it.

I've just realized I haven't talked about my new house yet. We don't actually live in London. Apparently in the UK it isn't common for wizards to live among muggles. In NY we lived in a tall apartment building with park view. We occupied an entire floor which you couldn't access unless you had permission. Our neighbours simply couldn't stop the elevator on it. Her however, we live in a nice little cottage in Godric's Hollow, a small village in the West Country of England.

The house is lovely and the garden and country views are stunning but I miss my dear Manhattan every day, with its hectic streets always filled with people and cars and taxis. And I miss the park and all the memories I associated with it. I miss running in the morning and sneaking out at night. But I've been doing a bit of that here as well.

Once or twice the past week I've left the house after dark to watch the stars by the church yard. The stars are much more visible here (even with a star gazing auxiliary charm the stars were never this bright at the park).

The second time I did this I was startled by a loud. A muggle might have mistaken this for a car backfiring but I knew it meant someone had just apparated to a spot near me. I prop myself up to a sitting position only to find no other than the boys from the bookshop, well, at least two of them: the one with the skinny one with glasses and the tall one with black hair. They laugh loudly, clearly inebriated with Firewhisky, a bottle of which is still in the hands of one of them. They keep walking, without realising they're being observed, and enter a house nearby.

Again I see these lads, the next afternoon, when I'm running on a long narrow dirt road that divides a large field in two. They are sitting on the left side. This time they see me, I think, when I pass them for the first time. The road leas up to a small abandoned shack and I'm forced to turn back once I reach it. When I'm passing for the second time they are looking at me. This time I'm sure. I, who was already red from the effort of the run, turn even redder.

I haven't even unpacked. There's no point in doing so. I'm only staying for one more day. Tomorrow a car is taking us to the King's Cross Station where I'm supposed to board the Hogwarts Express, the train which will take me to my new school.

I'm not used to being an intern. In Manhattan I attended a small institute called Aberdeen school for young New York wizards. It was only attended by New York residents so everyone stayed at home. It had quite a small number of students, only about 15 per year, boys and girls. Unlike Hogwarts, which is a LOT bigger. A school full of people I don't know. I'm starting to get nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Dad said he was too busy to take me to the train. And obviously She wasn't going to come. Neither of us would want that. It's this kind of thing he does that makes me glad I'm leaving home quite soon. I don't even feel sorry for wanting to leave him. He pretty much deserves it. But I shouldn't be thinking about this, not here, in public, where I can't cry freely. I'm sitting on a random carriage of the train. The car brought me all the way to the station and the driver accompanied me all the way to Platform 9 and ¾. – Thank god for that, I haven't exactly packed lightly. He even helped me get everything onto the train.

Now I'm sitting alone, but I know it won't be for long. Soon more people will arrive and I'll have to share the carriage with other students, who probably already know each other for a long time and are super good friends. I'll basically be the outsider. That. Is. Just. Great.

Speak of the devil. A group of giggling girls approached the door, looked inside and walked away. The same thing happed minutes after with a group of small kid, probably first years. And aging with some boys dressed in green, lead by a tall blond lad with a snob look in his face. I hear them laughing as they turn away, probably making fun of my appearance. I instantly look down to see what I'm wearing: black oxford shoes, black pleated skirt with high waist, white T-shirt tucked in. I don't think there is anything wrong with this choice but maybe things are different in the UK. Now that I think of it, maybe it was my thick tortoise glasses. Well, I can't help having a poor eyesight (thank god I don't have to wear these all day). No wait, it was probably my face. Stupid Ugly face!

As I'm thinking this I realise someone has joined me in this carriage. A redheaded girl sat in front of me. She's very pretty and has a beautiful smile. She's alone too, but she's probably waiting for her boyfriend.

"I'm Lily. What's your name?" she says, with a smile. I feel temped to look around to check if she's actually talking to me, but I stop myself, realising how stupid that would look.

"Agnes, Agnes Hamilton. And you?"

"I'm Lilly Evans. I'm terribly sorry, but I don't seem to recognise you from previous years. What grade are you on?"

"Seventh. I'm new."

"Oh, wow! I didn't know Hogwarts took transfer students. What school do you come from?"

"Aberdeen. It's in New York."

"I wouldn't have guess it, you don't sound American. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to offend ..."

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Well, the thing is, my parents are both British. And my Nana too. I get my accent mostly from her."

"Well, let me welcome you to Hogwarts! What house are you in?"

"I don't know yet, I guess I'll only be sorted when I get there ... And you, what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor!" at this, some more people entered the compartmented: two girls, one very tall and thin with long straight blond hair and a shorter one, equally elegant, with long brown wavy hair. They kissed Lily and sat down. "Girls, this is Agnes. Agnes this is Emily" she pointed to the first girl "and Cecilia" the second one. "They are also in Gryffindor."

I don't even have time to say anything. Emily immediately started talking to Lily about her summer and about people I've never met. She is completely ignoring me. I guess it's time to get some reading done. I reach for my bag that is on the floor nest to my feet and look for a book inside it.

Then more people come in. No other that the boys from the bookshop.

"Can we come in?" the boy in glasses asks, looking directly at Lily, without averting his eyes. She nods, but doesn't seem too happy to see him.

"Thanks Lily! I've just heard the news, your head girl! Congratulations." Said the boy with pale skin and light brown hair.

"yeah, thanks! I was sure you would be Head boy Remus, but apparently I was wrong."

"Well, I think James was the right choice." He pated the boy in glasses on the shoulder, so I guess that's James.

"I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together this year Lily. Maybe you should reconsider the whole date proposition I've made you."

"Yeah, I don't think so James. To be honest, I would rather date a spider."

"Well, that can be arranged." It's the first time the boy with black hair says anything. His voice is deep and smooth with a sexy British accent. When I hear him speak I instinctively turn his way. Our eyes sort of lock and I turn away embarrassed.

"What _do _you mean Sirius?" Emily says, putting her hand on his arm but he ignores her.

"Nothing, he means nothing." Remus, jumps in. She turns away from Sirius (now I know his name) slightly humiliated.

"We should probably go James, we have to patrol the halls and check on the first year students. Actually wait, first I must introduce you to Agnes. She transferred from New York. Agnes, these are some boys from our year: James, Remus, Sirius and Peter."

"Nice to meet you!" I say, with a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you too. But Lil's right, we should go now. See you some other time." James and Lily left. I'm getting back to my book. Sirius, who was sitting next to Emily, on the same side of the compartment as me stood up and took Lily's place next to the window, in front of me.

"I like the window." He explains with a smirk. I smile back. "what are you reading?"

"Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs by Dylan Marwood"

"Is it one of the many books you bought at flourish and blots? It was you, wasn't it? I remember you ... "

"Yeah, I recognized you too. And I didn't buy that _many_ books ..."

"It was more than the usual amount of books." Remus joins the conversation. Peter nods in approbation.

"Seen, they agree with me."

"Yeah, I guess I get a bit carried away sometimes." I smile and everyone stays quiet for some time.

"Lily didn't say what house you're in ..." Remus breaks the silence.

"That's because I haven't been sorted yet."

"And what house do you think you'll be in?" Peter says this very low, looking rather afraid.

"I don't know. I mean, my parents were both Gryffindor, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Sirius comes from a family of Slytherin's and he's in Gryffindor." Emily jumps in, trying to get some attention, I guess. She looked a bit disappointed when Sirius moved. This move, however, didn't work in her favour. He shot her a nasty look of discuss that made her shrink in her sit. After a few moments rather uncomfortable silence the girls got up and left without a word. I gather this is a tense subject. The conversation picks up again between the boys but I don't make a great contribution. Only when Lily arrived did I put my book down and started chatting a bit.

Soon we reach Hogsmeade station. Horseless carriages take us to the castle through a dirt road between a forest of tall trees. In the distance a large old stone building arises. The sight of the castle for the first time takes my breath away. I'm reminded of my mother's stories about her years here. I'm filed by excitement.

Once we reach a large oak door that leads up to a large stone staircase. There a tall young woman approaches me.

"Miss Agnes. Hello, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. Before I lead the first year students to the Great Hall for their sorting I would like you to accompany me so that you can be sorted into one of the houses. Professor Dumbledore thinks it will be best for you not to be sorted with the other students and I quite agree with him. Are you familiar with the sorting process?" I nod. "Follow me then." She leads me into a small office with and directs me to a large comfortable looking chair. She then picks up an ancient looking hat from the large oak desk and places it on my head.

"Hum, what do we have here. Oh yes, Hamilton, I remember your family. All Gryffindor I see. Well, that makes it easier, Gryffindor it is!" Well, that was fast! I guess I can say I'm quite happy with the Hat's choice. For one, my mother was in Gryffindor. For another, I've only met Gryffindor's at the train and they all seemed very nice. I'm not completely alone now, at least.

I know this is a weird place to finish the chapter since I'm going to write more about this day still. but I'm really tired and in need of some rest. Sorry about this, hope you enjoy it so far xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**C****hapter four**

After this very private sorting I was directed by the caretaker, Mr. Apollyon Pringle, to the Gryffindor table in the great hall. This room, although it had been described to me by mum many times when I was little, surprised me thoroughly. It was a very large room with high ceilings enchanted to look like the sky outside. Thousands and thousands of candles floating in mid air lit the space. Four long tables stood parallel to each other filled by students wearing black robes and pointed hats like me. Some are still standing, talking to each other so I blend in perfectly. As I proceed up the room I glimpse another long table where the teachers were sitting. Along the side wall there a few stone fireplaces with the Hogwarts coat of arms.

"Hey Agnes, over here!" its Lily calling. She's sitting on the last tables on my right, around the middle, surrounded by her friends from the train and some other people I don't recognize. I approach her, with a smile. "Have you been sorted?"

"Yeah, I'M a Gryffindor!" I can't help but smile broadly. I'm quite exited. Everybody I met on the train cheers excitedly and even some people I don't know applaud too. Emily is cheering with the other but her face tells me she is not pleased with the outcome. I don't know what she has against me. I'm invited to sit down at the table between Lily and Cecilia. Sirius is close by and I sneak a peek at his face. He looks rather pleased.

Soon everybody is seated on the tables according to their teams and the first years walk into the hall followed by Professor McGonagall. She carries a three leg stool and the old hat. One by one the new students sit on the stool positioned in front of the teachers table and the hat is placed on their head. After a few minute's deliberation the hat pronounces its verdict. Although there are a lot of pupils the ceremony doesn't take too long and soon food magically appears on the table.

During dinner everyone talks about their vacation adventures and expectations for the year to come, their last year at Hogwarts, and for the year after, when they'll start working. I'm invited to participate in the conversation. People often ask me questions about my old school, what classes I'm taking, what my quidditch is and how do I feel about my new house team. I gladly answer the questions I'm asked but end up silent for most of the time. I always tend to be shy in large groups, especially when everybody knows each other so well. This gives me time to observe my companions.

On my right is Lily, with her long red hair cascading down her back. Her eyes are bright green and they shine even brighter when she's talking to James, who is sitting across from her. His hazel coloured eyes gleam with joy when he looks at her and he smiles permanently for the same reason. I might have though they like each other if it wasn't for their constant fighting and for Lily's unconditional refusal of James's frequent invitations for a date. At this point, I'm unable to ascertain whether truly hate each other or if this is all a facade and they are actually secretly in love.

On my left is a girl I just met named Adele. She has very curly black hair and dark coloured skin. Her lips are full and sensual and her eyes very large and olive green. She has the type of exotic beauty I used to see in models in large billboard in Times Square.

In front of me is Cecilia and next to her Emily. Cecilia is very nice to me most of the time. But she seems to avoid speaking to me when Emily is looking as if she was afraid her friend wouldn't approve her friendliness. The other girl ignores me most of the time. But then again, she is currently ignoring anyone who isn't Sirius.

He's sitting next to her and seems to be trying his best to divert her attentions. He is currently engaged in an animated conversation with his pals Remus and Peter. I'm trying to discretely observe his features. He looks so happy and carefree right now. And so handsome I almost fear I might blush just looking at him. I have to stop myself from thinking of him like that because I know there is no chance in the world he would notice me, especially when someone like Emily fancies him.

She is so beautiful, with her long blond hair like gold and her fair skin and blue eyes. Speaking of the devil, I think she is looking at me. Yes, I'm sure of it. She's talking to Cecilia in low tones with her eyes carved on my face. It almost burns. I wonder what she's saying. In an attempt to distract myself I turn to Lily. But she's too engaged n conversation with James to notice me. Adele too, is talking to Remus. I look at my plate like it is the single most interesting thing in the world and hope she'll turn away soon. She already has. She's talking to Sirius who for once seems to be paying attention to her. I look at my plate once again, relieved.

"Hey Hamilton!" It's Sirius. "I hear you play Quidditch! From you frame I would take you for an athlete."

"What does that mean?" I feel spiked. And slightly mad. This show on my tone of voice. But I balance it off with a smirk.

"Well, you have such a small frame, very dainty ... and you arms are quite slender. I can hardly imagine you on a broom."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe ... "He's smiling, amused. Emily on the other hand does not seem to glad with this. She tries to call his attention back to her by putting her hand on his arm and saying something in low tones but he ignores her. She eventually turns to Cecilia, looking rather disappointed. "What position do you play?"

"Seaker or beater sometimes."

"Seaker I can accept as true but I can hardly imagine you as a beater."

"Whatever!" I can't help but smile again. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm a beater! That's why I can't see you as one."

"I'm stronger than I look."

"I'll have to see that for myself. Why don't you try for the team this year?"

"I haven't played for a while, I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty. But I might try, just for fun. Are you on the team?"

"I have been since my third year. I'm thinking of returning. But that will be up for Mr Potter to decide won't it?" As he said this he threw a piece of bread to James's head, distracting him from and animated conversation with Lily.

"What?" He looked quite confused and a bit mad for being interrupted. But when he realised it was Sirius who has thrown the bread he smiled and threw it back.

"Well you are the team captain are you not?"

"Oh, yeah. Why? Does anyone want to join the team? We are a few members short ..."

"Hamilton does! She's a seaker or beater."

"Well, I'm the seaker but we could use a beater to help Sirius over there. He really can't manage by himself. I would send him away but we need him to make number." Another piece of bread is thrown his way. "Trout will be soon, you should come!"

"I'd love to, but I'm a bit rusty, I haven't played in a while ..."

"I can help you practice before the tryouts if you want to ..." Sirius offered.

"That would be great, thank you so much."

"No prob." Then he turned back to Remus who had just called him. Emily is looking at me again, her piercing blue eyes carved on my face.

Soon the banquette ends. Lily and James leave to help the first years to their dorms. I follow my fellow house mates to the Gryffindor Common Room. The entrance is located behind a portrait of a Lady with black hair and a pink silk dress on the Seventh Floor. To enter one has to give a password that changes every now and then: the current one is Aburges.

A stone staircase leads to the dormitories. The one for the seventh year students is the last one, in the highest point of the tower. It's a large circular room with six four-poster beds. I identify mine when I spot the large white wood trunk with my books.

Shortly after we're settled in Lily arrives. Thankfully, her bed is right next to mine. She asks me how I'm feeling with these changes and assures me I can go to her anytime I need to talk. I hope we can become good friends for she seems genuinely nice.

I'm glad this day is over. I'm tired and a bit overwhelmed with all the changes. I'm sure I'll fall asleep right away once I close my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

The first week of school was rather uneventful. I went to classes were I got a crazy amount of homework that forced me to spend hours in the library to complete. I had almost forgotten how much work school is. By now it has become clear I can't keep all the classes I chose. Some I know I absolutely don't want to give up, like potions, DADA, transfiguration and charms, but others I'm not so sure like alchemy, arithmancy and ancient runes.

With all this work I've hardly had any time to rest. So I've decided to go for a walk. I'm done with my classes for today (Friday) and the day is quite pleasant. The sky is exceptionally blue and clear and although it is a bit chilly outside the sun provides sufficient heat to make the afternoon enjoyable.

I leave the great hall where I was reading a book for ancient runes and head for the Viaduct Courtyard where a lot of students usually hangout. There I found Lily who calls me to join the group as soon as she spots me. She's sitting on a stone bench accompanied by Cecilia and Emily.

"Hey! Long time no see. What have you been up?" she ask, inviting me to sit next to her.

"I think I chose too many subjects, I hardly have any time to breathe. I'm dropping some, I just know which yet..."

"I'll help you chose if you want!" I take her advice. Soon we are pouring over my time sheet, discussing subjects, teachers and others. I really like hanging out with Lily, she's genuinely nice to me. I hope we can become good friends. But whenever I find her she's with Emily and it has become clear to me she doesn't like me one bit, even though she sort of hides it with fake smiles and snarky comments. Like just now she called me a nerdy brainiac for taking so many subjects and then said "Just kidding, I don't mean that, don't get mad" in her fakest most phony tone of sympathy. My face twitches into the closest thing to a smile I can conjure but then it falls back into a sad frown of doubt. "What did I do to make her dislike me?" is a frequent question in my head. Lily seems to pick up on this and ask if I want to go for a walk with her, just the two of us. I gladly accept. We head for the viaduct that leads to the lake. After a few minutes she started:

"You should just ignore her; she can be a bit obnoxious sometimes, especially when it regards Sirius."

"I don't get it, what does he have to do with anything?"

"Well, I mean ... you probably already realised this ... but maybe not ... Well, the thing is, she likes him, she has liked him for some time, but he completely ignores her. He made out with once, last year, at the Halloween party, and never paid attention to her again. I told her he'd be like that, he has basically snogged every girl in our year and some younger."

"I still don't get what that has to do with me ..."

"Well, since he met you, he ignores her even more than usual and gives you a lot of attention and talks about you quite a lot and she seems to think that means he likes you. And if he likes you he doesn't like her and she thinks it's your fault their not together. I told her that's insane; you're not the reason he pay no attention to her, he did that before he met you."

"Well that's insane! I did nothing wrong. I shouldn't have to put up with this. And it's not even true, he doesn't give me more attention he give you or any other girl."

"Well, he kind of does though, give you more attention. I mean think about it ..."

"He doesn't, you're imagining things. Let's change subjects. How's being the head girl working out for you?"

"It's good, actually. At first I was afraid, when I found out James was the head boy. I thought he would only talk about himself and ask me out every five seconds until I said yes. But he hasn't. He's been very nice and considerate and even funny and interesting."

"That's nice! I'm gonna ask something and I hope you won't get mad at me ... He clearly likes you so why don't you go out with him, he's always asking you to go on a date with him, and, I mean, you said it yourself, he's nice and funny, so, I don't get it ... "

"Well, the thing is, he is nice now, but he has always been such a jerk and so smug and arrogant. I couldn't stand him before. But I guess he's growing on me lately. Well, speak of the Devil!" ahead a group of boys laughing loudly wave at us animatedly. "Look who it is, no other than the marauders."

"Marauders?!"I look thoroughly confused.

"That's us!" James says enthusiastically. "Hello there ladies, going out for a walk? May we accompany you?" he offers Lily his arm, goofily, but she waves it off. He stands next to her, expectant.

"Sure!" she says, with a smile. They start walking side by side, talking to each other in a slightly low tone, occasionally laughing.

"These two, won't they get together once and for all. This cat and mouse thing is starting to get a bit old." Sirius says with loud chortle.

"You can't rush things Padfoot, she'll come around. Eventually ..." Remus joins in, chuckling. Nobody says anything for some time. Then Remus says he has homework to finish and Peter offers to go with him. I stand there a bit confused, not knowing if I'm supposed to leave or if I'm to stay here with Sirius.

"I'm gonna stay for a bit longer. Keep me company Hamilton?"

"Ah, hum, sure." I stammer as I say this and smile sheepishly. Remus and Peter turn around and the two of us keep heading to the lake. James and Lily a few steps ahead and too engaged in an animated conversation to even notice the two boys leaving. For a few moments none of us say anything. Then he starts

"So, have you decided if you're gonna try out for the team?"

"Hum, I don't know. I think I'm too rusty. I won't make it so I might as well not even try ..."

"I can help you if you want to. Practice that is. I could use some training myself."

"Are you sure, I don't want to be of any trouble ..."

"No trouble, we'll be helping we each other. Tryouts are this Wednesday, so we chould get together a few times before, do you agree?"

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow morning, if that's ok with you?"

"Sure! That's a date." Soon we reach the lake. Lily and James are sitting on a rock ahead and we sit on the grass. The sun is slowly going down the horizon. We're silent. I would expect it to be awkward but it really isn't. It's quite comfortable.

"Why did you move here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My dad got a job here, and my stepmother really insisted for him to take it and he caved. Even thought it was my last year in school and this meant going to a new place where I know nobody. But whatever!" I get a bit upset as I always do when it comes to this subjects and this shows on my face.

"I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to upset you ..."

"Oh, it's ok, don't worry. I just get so mad when I think of this." I usually would have stopped here, I mean, I hardly know him. But I feels so comfortable with him and I need to talk to someone about this. "I know you're not supposed to, but I think I'm starting to hate my father ..." I look down to avert his look. I'm afraid he might think I'm weird and that it will show on his face.

"Well join the club!"

"What?"

"I hate my parents. I don't know if you meant hate in the rebel teenager way of hating parents. I mean it like hate hate, like I don't want to see them ever again; I don't want anything to do with them or anyone in my family to be honest." He is looking straight ahead and the orange of the sunset reflects on his grey eyes making them look like they are on fire. He looks surprised he said what he just did. But mostly he looks mad. His jaws are clenched and his hands closed into fists. I struggle to find anything to say.

"Do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't want to bother you my problems."

"You won't bother me, but if you don't want to talk about it, it's ok." I smile sheepishly.

He keeps looking ahead. "It's no big story. I wasn't abused you I'll treated. I just can't stand them, their way of seeing things, their stupid backwards ideas of blood purity. It's madness, that's what it is. They're all so prejudice, so narrow minded. I'm glad I was put in Gryffindor. That showed them! What a scandal. In a family of all Slytherin's, a Gryffindor. What a scandal! And I'm even gladder I left. I couldn't endure another year with them. I did them a favour there; they didn't want me with them anyway." He says all this still looking ahead, more to himself than to me. We stay very quiet for some time. Again, I struggle to find words. "I'm sorry I vented like that, I didn't mean to. You must think I'm some weirdo ..."  
"No, not at all. I completely understand. Sometimes you don't feel quite at home in your own house. You don't feel like the people that should love you the most care at all. I know how that is ... My dad married this nasty woman and does anything she asks him to. He hardy speaks to me lately. I can't even look at him, the very sight of his face disgusts me. I can't believe he could marry her after my mother died. And I can't believe he moved her for her but not for my mum. And I can't believe he pays more attention to her. I don't think he ever loved her, not really. And the thing is he didn't even deserve her. She was such a good person. So much better than him." I fight the tears that are racing to my eyes but I can't stop them. He looks at me, wipe the tears from my face with the back of his hand and smiles reassuringly. He doesn't say anything and neither do I. He takes my hand in his and I lay my head on his shoulder. We watch the sun set on the horizon over the lake.

"This reminds me of home, of the lake at central park. Although you couldn't see the sun set over the lake. It would disappear behind the trees and the buildings. It was really beautifull."

"You hate it her don't you?"

"No. Not one bit. I quite like it. It reminds me of mum. She used to tell me all these stories about her time here. I should stop talking about her but I can't help it. I don't wanna be the girl the girl that keeps playing the dead mum card." I force myself to laugh to lighten the mood, but it comes out all weird and hoarse. "It's dark, we should probably go." I look around but can't find Lily and James. "Wait, wwere are they?"

"They must have left ... Let's go then." He gets up quickly and offers his hand to help me get up. We walk to the castle in silence. When we reach the great hall everybody is already seated for dinner. Emily gives me a weird look when we arrive but I ignore it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

I'm lying on my four poster bed, curtains closed, staring at the ceiling. I'm thinking about all that happened yesterday. Me and Sirius, talking. I told him things I've never said out loud. And what he told me, I don't think he talks about it much either. I don't know what to make out of this. Does this change things? What am I supposed to do when I see him again? Am I supposed to pretend it never happened? Or should I bring it up, ask him if he's ok, let him know I'll be there for him if he needs someone to talk to? And I have to figure this out soon, because I told him I would meet him this morning in the quidditch field. I don't have much time to get ready so I should probably hurry up.

It doesn't take me too long to get ready. I put on a pair of grey leggings, a black T-shirt with the words "ain't no wifey" on the front and a pair of black adidas sneakers. I take my broom from under my bed and make my way quietly out of the bedroom. I'm half expecting to find Sirius in the Common Room but there is no one there. At this point I contemplate for the first time the possibility of him standing me up. This thought haunts me all the way to the grounds. That's when I spot him. There is no one else outside; everybody is probably still asleep as it is normal at 7 am on a Saturday. He's carrying a broom under his left arm and a fairly large box with a handle on his right hand. The sight of him lifts a heavy burned form my shoulders and I feel somewhat reassured.

"Hey, Black! Hold up!" I'm running down the slope trying to catch up with him.

"Hey, Hamilton! I wasn't sure you would come." He smiles blissfully.

"Why wouldn't I come? I told you I would and I like to keep my promises."

"Very noble of you Hamilton! I told some other guys to come practice, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no, not at all. So, who's coming?"

"James, as soon as he wakes up, which might take a while. Frank Miler might also be coming, I'm not sure."

To be honest, I'm a bit disappointed. I was looking forward to us being alone again to figure out what yesterday mean. But I guess a group thing takes off most of the pressure. It also might mean what happened by the lake meant nothing to him, but I think it's too soon to figure

After a few minutes of silence we reach the field.

Once we reach the field we decide to go for a few laps to warm up. At first I'm a bit slow and clumsy; it has been a while since the last time I flew. But quickly I get the hang of it. I gather some speed and once I reach Sirius I give him a slight nudge. He pretends to lose his balance and makes a face of shock. "I didn't expect that from you Hamilton!"

"You can expect anything from me Black!" I say, them I speed up and he falls a bit behind. Soon he is on my tale and tries to grab me with his right arm. I make a quick escape, fly around him and tap him on the back of the head. This game goes on for some time until James and Frank arrive and shout below to call our attention. We descend gracefully and land in front of them.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come Potter!"

"Well, I almost didn't! What in God's name possessed you to wake me up this early on a Saturday?"

"Hey, it was her idea; I thought it was weird too!"

"Shut up! It's a great hour to play."I say, with a smirk.

"I agree. There is nothing wrong in waking up early and being productive." Frank jumps in. It's the first time I really notice this boy. He's on my potions class but I never really payed attention to him, I guess. He's tall, with broad shoulders and athletic looking figure. His face is pleasant enough and his smile quite agreeable but there is something about is sympathy that doesn't seem genuine.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I love sleeping in the morning. But something I like doing early, before the day start's to heat up. Well, anyway, let's get started shall we. I need a lot of practicing if I really want to try out for the team."

"I'm sure you're better them you admit." Frank says, putting his hand on my shoulder as he passes next to me, before staking off.

We play for a couple of hours, flying around, throwing balls at each other, beating bludgers away with bats and waiting until they return only to strike them away once more. Then we all agree it's time to leave. We head for the Gryffindor Tower together, talking and laughing animatedly.

When I reach my room to take a shower I'm surprised to find Lily is still there.

"I saw you coming up the hill and decided to wait. I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm telling you this because you look trustworthy and I can't hold this in any longer, I need to tell someone. And I can't tell Emily because we're sort of mad with each other because of the whole Sirius thing. And if I told Cecilia she'd rut to tell Emily. So, I really need to talk to you!" She invites me to sit next to her on the bed.

"I'll hear whatever you have to say and won't tell a living soul, I promise you." As I say this, I approach her and sit down.

"Well, it's about James and me. Something weird happened. We were talking, down by the lake, sitting on a rock. Laughing and having fun. Then he said he had come to his sense and realised he had been quite annoying and obnoxious the last few years asking me out all the time. And that he was going to ask me one last time and if I said no he would never ask me again. He looked so handsome, his hazel eyes shone so bright and his smile was so beautiful. And I said yes. I've been meaning to say yes for some time, I think. And hearing him apologize like that made me realize he did actually change, for the better. What do you thing, do you think I did wrong?"

"No, of course not. I think you did the right thing. At least that's what I would have done. He really seems to like you a lot. And you look really cute together." This conversation went on for a while about James and Lily. Then I told her I really had to take a shower and that if she waited for me a couple of minutes we could continue this conversation afterwards.

I changed into a lovely flowy dress with a geometrical pattern in dark blue and orange and a pair of white superga sneakers. The sun shone bright outside and the day promised to be quite warm. We went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Sirius was there. And so were James, Frank, Remus and Peter. Emily and Cecilia were sitting further down the table, animatedly talking to each other. Lily sat in front of Potter, with a broad smile he returned. I sat next to her.

"I knew you were better than you told us!" Frank says, smiling across the table.

"Ah, you caught me."

"You're trying for beater isn't that right?" I nod. "I'm a keeper, or at least I was last year."

I shrug. I honestly don't know why he's showing this much interest in me all of the sudden. I focus on my bowl of fruit and hope he's leaving before long. Soon enough he finishes his cereal and leaves with Remus, Peter and Sirius.

"See you later Hamilton!" Frank says with a smile as he walks away. Sirius looks back too, like he was about to say something, but ends up turning away without a word. I look to mi right and see Lily and James talking animatedly. I should probably leave. I'm the very obvious third wheel. I think I'm gonna go to the lake, to read a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

It's been a month since I got here. And even though at first I was a bit sad for leaving New York and scared for not knowing anyone I'm currently as happy as a clam. I've made some amazing friends and I'm having a wonderful time here. Being an intern at a school is a lot better than I thought. The only downside of it would be being away from the family but I don't really mind that. Except from Byron, I kind of miss my little monkey. He sends me letters every week and sometime he even mails a book or two.

My weeks are currently less hectic because I've dropped a few classes like I said I would. I currently only have potions, charms, transfiguration, DADA and ancient runes. At first I was afraid the rhythm here would be too fast for me but I've adapted fairly well. Quitting the extra subjects gave me the extra time I needed for quidditch. That's right, I made to the team!

James is the captain and seeker. Sirius and I are beaters. Frank is the keeper. Jack and Finn Harries, the twins from sixth year, and Alice Wilson, from the fifth year, are the chasers. We have team practice four times a week, on Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoon and on Sunday morning. And James says we might have to train even more often as the games get closer. The first one is next Saturday afternoon. I'm much exited.

Tomorrow is the first Hogsmead visit and the day of Lily and James's date. They've been spending a lot of time together lately and she says he's really growing on her. I hope they get together soon because they look so good together and will have such cute babies!

Their date means I might have to go alone to Hogsmead. Adele is going with her boyfriend, a seventh year Ravenclaw named John Richards. And Emily and Cecilia have hardly spoken to me the last few weeks. Even though we have almost every class together and we share a room. I honestly don't know what that girl has against me but I'm not in the mood for crawling after her. So when she decides to pull her head out of her ass and starts being nice to me I'm not gonna make an effort. I tried that, it didn't work. She just seems to get ruder and ruder to me as the days go by.

If Lily was right about the reason she disliked me being Sirius then I can see why it's getting worse. He's been helping me with transfiguration and I help him with potions in return. This arrangement started on transfiguration class when we were asked to turn a red apple into a white rabbit. Sirius, as well as James and Remus, was able to complete the change quite quickly and without much struggle. I on the other hand was only capable of turning the apple into a rabbit. Only it wasn't white. It was, in fact, a bright shade of red. After a few attempts it turned into a soft shade of pink but that was as light as the colour went. Seeing me struggle he offer to help me if I, in return, offered him assistance with potions. I had seen his efforts in potions classes so I accepted the deal. So, once or twice a week we get together in the library or in the common room and have our little study sections. Although I think we might be having way too much fun for it to considered revision work. Whenever Emily spots us together she shoots me a nasty look of discuss and approaches Sirius trying to get his attention only to be hastily waved off.

Like I said tomorrow is the first Hogsmead visit and I'm quite exited. Everybody keeps talking about how much the trips there are and about all the things we can buy there. A recurrent topic is the Zonko's Joke Shop, a jokes and trick shop, and Honeydukes, the sweets shop.

Frank has been around a lot too. We only have charms together but whenever he sees me in the hallways, in the common room, in the great hall or anywhere really he makes a point of talking to me. At first I didn't like it because he always came across as phony and affected. But lately he has proved himself to be a nice guy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

After lunch on Saturday Lily and I went back to the dorm room to get Lily ready for her date with James. She's been nervous all morning, thinking of all the things that might go wrong. But she gets a bit calmer once we remind her that James has been chasing her for year now. Although she tends to fall back into panic mode after a while her tranquil moments are quite useful in the getting her ready process.

Her face is naturally beautiful so I convinced her not to wear makeup. Only a bit of lipstick and some mascara. We straighten her hair even more than usual with a spell Adele taught us and leave it cascading down her back loosely. The outfit was a bit harder to decide. After a few attempts, she eventually chose a nice white flowy dress, a pair of brown leather sandals and a brown suede bag.

Just when she was putting on a denim jacket, just in case it got colder towards the end of the day, Emily and Cecilia walked in. At first they said nothing, only looked at the three of us accusingly.

"So, I heard you're going out with James." ~Lily only shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me?" Emily insisted. "I had to hear from Jackie Rudetsky. Jackie Rudetsky! Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

"I owe you no explanations! You've hardly spoken to me the last couple of weeks and yet still expect me to confide in you?"

"No, you're the one that turned away from us. You're s hanging out with _that_ one these days." She looked at me accusingly.

"I spend time with whomever I want to! And the only reason I can't hang out with both at the same time is you. You've been rude to Agnes from the start. Hating her for no reason."  
"You know perfectly well I have reasons to dislike her!"

"No you don't. I've already told you what I think. And that is why you got mad with me. Because I told you something you didn't want to hear. Well, tough luck! I'll always say what's on my mind. I'm not gonna change my opinion for you."

"You've changed Lily and not for the better! I mean, this whole nonsense of going out with James just shows you've lost your mind! After spending year rejecting him and complaining about his attitude you suddenly decide you like him after all? What does this even mean?"

"Well,, it's none of you damn busyness so you can leave now. Actually no, I'll leave. Come Agnes, let's go." During this whole discussion I've been sitting on my bed looking rather amazed, not knowing whether I should say something. I follow Lily down the stair, both silent, until we leave the common room.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that ... Emily can be so rude, I can't believe her! I'm really sorry, let's just put it behind us and get on with our day, shall we?"

"Sure thing! And don't worry; I really couldn't care less what she thinks of me. I've done nothing wrong so I have nothing to be concerned about. Let's get going then; we don't want you to be late on your first date."

Lily told James she'd meet him in front of The Three Broomsticks. The lazy, hazy days of summer are gone. Autumn has arrived on full speed. It was a brisk fall day, the perfect day for a walk. The clouds scuttled across the sky, the sun breaking out in bursts as we made our way down the dirt track that connects the Castle to the Village. Midway through High Street, already close to Madam Rosmerta's inn we spotted James sitting on a stone bench. Lily kissed me good-bye and apologized for leaving me alone on my first visit to Hogsmeade. Then she ran excitedly towards James that greeted her with a broad smile. Thus reunited, the newly found lovers continued their through a narrow side street that lead them directly to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, known as "_the haunt of happy couples_".

I decided to continue my way up High Street towards Honeydukes. After a minute or two I spot Sirius, Remus and Peter, surrounded by a group of younger Gryffindor girls. They are mostly paying attention to Sirius, that is making jokes and chitchatting. One or two are talking quietly with Remus. Although he isn't noticed as much as James of Sirius for is looks Remus can be just as charming as them, even more at times, because he is gentle an kind and quite pleasing to the eye. Peter, as usual, in quiet in the corner, observing. That's one thing I rather dislike about him. He's always luring around, watching their every move. I don't really know how three absolutely hilarious guys ended up being best friends with such a silent fellow.

The sight of Sirius reminds me of our afternoon by the lake. I haven't thought of this in a while. On the days that followed that episode I found myself thinking about it quite a lot. I even contemplated bringing it up in one of our study meets. But eventually I forgot about it. His attitude towards me over time, although very pleasant and friendly, erased every suspect of him seeing me as anything more than a friend. And even though I'm fairly attracted to him I've accepted the fact that he is over my league and will never be interested in me the way I want him to. So the best thing I have to do is forget all about him. Accordingly, I walk past the group and continue my way up the street.

I'm now reconsidering my choice of outfit for the day. A pair of high waisted denim shorts, a Beatles T-shirt tucked in and a pair of black adidas sneakers was probably not the best choice. The afternoon grows colder than I had expected it to. A jacket would have been a welcome adition. But in the rush of leaving the dorm room I forgot to grab one. Thankfully, I remembered to bring my black leather backpack otherwise I would not only be cold but also penniless, roaming the streets of an unknown village alone.

I've reached Honeydukes! The store is even better than everybody had described it to be. The walls are covered from floor to ceiling with shelves filled with every kind of sweets and candies you can possibly imagine. Scattered throughout the middle of the room display cases exhibit exotic and mysterious sweets and bonbons. A chocolate fountain is hardly visible between the sea of people that surround it excitedly. On the counter, special promotions are displayed: creamy chunks of nougat for only 14 sickles; a large barrel of Every Flavour Beans and another of Fizzing Whizzbees for only three galleon and 10 sickles; a box of fragile sugar-spun quills free on purchase of two boxes of exploding bonbons.

Leaning against said counter I see Frank and some of his friends from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. As I make my way through the crowded room I overhear the conversation. I'm somewhat shorter that these guys and the room is so full of people they can't see me.

"You're so full of crap Frank, there is no way that's true!" said a boy I recognize from my charms class, named Duke.

"I'm telling you! It's in the bag. She's all over me. You can even hasten the deadline and I'll still win the bet. Mark my words, I'll have Hamilton banged before Halloween!"

I froze on the spot. It takes me a while to recover from the shock. I make my way to the door, my cheeks getting increasingly redder, tears persistently making their way towards my eyes. I struggle to fight them back. When I reach the door I bump into someone or something. I look up only to find Sirius's smiling face looking down on me. When he spots my red eyes and flustered face the smile quickly vanishes and he asks what's wrong.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a silly thing."

"Well, if it was nothing you wouldn't be like this. I thought we had established you can trust me with anything. Or wasn't this cleared out by the lake?" He looks so handsome when he's concerned.

"Ah, so you do remember!" I exclaim, with a sad smirk.

"Of course I do, how could I forget it?" He gives one of those amazing laughs that sounds a bit like a dog barking that only he is capable of producing. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

After a minute's excitation I start: "Well, it's stupid really. I didn't even like him at all, only like a friend if that much. But it still hurt me a bit hearing him say those things. Who does he think he is, talking about me like that, bragging? And worse of, lies, all lies he was telling them! What a duffus. I didn't expect that from him, all smiles and niceness. Did you?"

"Well, I can't say I expected anything because I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, right, I should make myself clearer." I pause for a second, to catch my breath and then continue. "I overheard Frank talking to his friends about this bet they made that he would snog me before Halloween. And he said it was "in the bag" and I was "all over" him, to use his words. I'm telling you, I really didn't see it coming. I'm so stupid!"

"No, you're not stupid. He's the stupid one here. And really, it's also my fault in a way, I knew the way he was about girls and I should have told you about him. I can't believe he did this to you. I'm gonna talk to him, right now!" Exactly when he made is resolution Frank was leaving the store, right across from the bench we were sitting in.

"No, Sirius, there's no need for that. Really, don't ..." I grab his arm as he gets up but he escapes my grip. I follow him as he approaches Frank. "Sirius, please don't ..."

"Hey, dumbass! Are you glad with what you did?" I'm standing behind him, my hand on his shoulder, trying to catch his attention.

"_What_ are you talking about Black?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your little bet! Are you happy with it? Does it make you feel good about yourself?" As he says this he get closer to him, their noses almost touching. Frank cowers back a few steps.

"Dude, calm down ok, I don't know what you're talking about." Hearing him deny his action yet once again makes Sirius snap. The next thing I know Black is punching him right in the nose. Frank reciprocates the punch, hitting Sirius on the left eye. They struggle from a while, throwing punches at each other. I jump in screaming "stop it!" like a madwoman. In the end Frank is left with what looks like a broken nose, bleeding profusely and a torn lip. Sirius too as a torn lip as well as a black eye, the left one. A crowd of people now surround us, gathered there to watch the fight.

"Don't you dare even look at her from now on. You don't deserve to even step on the floor she walks on!" Then he turned around and I followed him through the mob. I'm a bit confused from the shock of seeing to boys fight because of me so I don't say anything for a while. I follow him absentmindedly and the next thing I know I'm standing in front of an old dishevelled house I believe must be the Shrieking Shack. I turn to Sirius, a look of bewilderment and disbelieve printed on my face.

"What were you thinking?" I say, slapping him across the chest. Then I hug him. "You could have gotten yourself hurt! He's not worth it. I'm not worth it." I let him go and look him in the face. "You've gotten yourself hurt because of me and I'm not worth it!"

"You are worth it! I'd take a lot more for you!"

"Why?" I almost scream this.

"Because I love! Isn't it obvious? I love you goddammit! Why can't you see it?"

I look at him surprised for a second or two. Then I kiss him. I put my arms over his shoulders. My hand his running through his messy brown curls. His hand is on my waist, the other one on my face. We kiss like this, passionately and avidly for a while. The he hugs me tight like he's been waiting for this moment for a long time and doesn't want it to be over. My head is on his chest and I can feel his heart beat. He's kissing the top of my head and smoothes my hair gently. Tear are falling down my face, tears of joy. One thing is imagining hearing those words. But when someone you truly love actually says them, it makes your body melt and your breath get caught in your chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

We remained by the Shrieking Shack for a bit longer, just leaning over the fence, saying nothing. I cured his bruises with a spell my grandmother taught me and he looked as good as new. Then Sirius suggested we went to The Three Broomsticks for a cup of butterbeer and we ended up staying there until it was almost dinner time. Once we reached the Gryffindor table everybody was already there. James and Lily were sitting quite close to each other, talking animatedly.

"Hey, Agnes, here!" she called as soon as she spotted us in the Great Hall. I sat across from her and Sirius sat next to me. "I was worried about you. I thought you'd be here by the time I arrived but you managed to leave Hogmeade even later than us. How was it, did you like it?" She clearly hadn't heard what happened in front of Honeydukes and this evidently wasn't the right place to tell her what had happened.

"Uhm, yeah, I really liked it. It was fun." I answered with a smile. "I went to Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks and the Shrieking Shack."

"I heard there was a fight in front of Honeydukes, did any of you see it?" James asked, looking at both me and Sirius. We instantly look at each other, not knowing what to say. We didn't have much time to think because Emily jumped in almost immediately with her fakest most obnoxious tones.

"Oh, they saw it alright! Not only did they see it, they were in it! Well, Sirius at least. She was not so much in it as she was the reason for it. Isn't that right Agnes?"

"Butt off Emily, will you?" James snapped at her immediately.

"Why would you lie about this? That's clearly not true, right Emily?" She looked away from Emily and stared me in the face. When she saw my face of slight panic she realised it was true. "What?" she said, in disbelieve.

"See, I told you. She's not denying it because it's true!"

"I already told you to mind your own busyness!" James looked at her in an intimidating manner. Then he turned to his friends as if he still expected him to contradict Emily's accusations which he didn't.

"Can we go somewhere quiet to talk about this?" I asked Lily in low tones. She agreed and we left the great hall to look for a more peaceful place to talk. The chosen location was the staircase that leads to the Astronomy Tower. There I told Lily all that had happened that afternoon: how I overheard Frank talking about the bet; how I got so upset I ended up confiding in Sirius; and how he got so mad he decided to go talk to Frank and ended up punching him whish lead to the fight. And lastly, I told her about the kiss by the Shrieking Shack. By the end of it Lily looked so surprised I almost expected her to scream or something.

"So, that was it ... Can you say something now, you're freaking me out ..."

"Hum, it's just, hum, unexpected I guess. Ow, are you ok?" I nodded. She paused for another second. "Do you like him? Sirius, that is?"

"I don't know, maybe it all happened so fast ..."

"And, hum, I don't mean to be a buzz killer but, are you sure he likes you? Because, I mean, he does have a history of being sort of a dick to girls and I just want you to get hurt ..."

"Yeah, believe me, I've thought about that too ... I don't know, I'll take it slow I guess ... How about you, how was your date with James?" Her face lit up with joy upon hearing this.

"It was great! We went for tea and he was such a gentleman. I thought he would talk about himself all the time and be all cocky and conceited. But no. He was so nice and polite. He asked a ton of questions about me and really took an interest in my opinion. I had a great time. And we're doing this again next weekend!"

"Honey that's great, I'm so happy for you!"


End file.
